


Condition

by cupofthomas



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Foreplay, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Tit Sucking, nicpple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofthomas/pseuds/cupofthomas
Summary: A friend of Dr. Laing goes to see him at work because she has a terrible condition, only him can help her to be cured.One shot/Imagine told in 3rd person. Originally posted on April 2nd 2017





	Condition

**Author's Note:**

> It's something I've been trying to write for a while and I finally did it. Today I was thinking a lot about Tom's character in High Rise, Dr. Robert Laing and this came out. Different and I think, underrated topic/action I don't see very often in nsfw works. (I could also say that's a personal fetish but I don't want it to get personal haha)

 

 

 

 

You enter the room to find him reading some documents

"Hi Dr. Laing

"Hello my dear, what brings you here?"

You stands in front of the desk, arms crossed tightly around your breasts.

"I- I came here to see if you could help me out, I have a condition Doctor..."

You keep talking as you walk around the table to meet him behind it.

"... I feel something on my breasts... They feel numb, not a lot but it's weird, and..."

You are in from of him, pulling your blouse down, exposing your breasts to him.

"... Fells like I can not... Umm I can not feel anything."

You say with your eyes wondering around shyly.

His eyes go wide slowly as they get exposed, and his pants get a little uncomfortable. Laing can't stop staring at your erected nipples.

"Oh my dear, how- How long have you been feeling like this?" He swallows the air and licks his lips.

"I don't know... Days... Maybe weeks... " You say as you play with a curl in the end of your hair next to your left breast looking at the window with a low calm voice.

"Ahh, but I don't think I'm the kind of doctor to take care of you"

"Don't be ridiculous Laing, I know YOU know how you can help, don't you?" You sit on his lap, your tights brushing against the fabric of this pants, his hot breath warming the space between your tits.

"Ow Robert, please... " You give a breathy low moan staring at his eyes.

Laing finds himself locked there as he notices there's no way out of that situation, which he actually... doesn't want to leave.

He grasps gently both of you tits, brushing the tips of his long fingers, every where but your nipples. Your breath becomes more deep, your chest goes up and down much more evidently.

He brings your right tit to his mouth, he smells it and licks around it, good long hot licks, and your nipples get fully hard at the feeling, your underwear getting soaked.

Laing squeezes it harder, making the nipple pop out even more, he gives fast licks over it with the tip of his tongue. You moan loud and your back starts arching.

"Oh my fucking lord... "

Laing repeats the actions with your left tit. Smelling, brushing his cheekbones on them, licking around and teasing the nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"fuck now you have to finish it"

He looks up at you, both of your eyes drowning in lust and desire, he keeps staring at you as he brings your left tit to his hot mouth, to be sucked, and sucked and sucked slowly. You scream in pleasure, watching him pull your nipple with his teeth, then his mouth and back on sucking hard on it, sucking and letting it go as he opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows, to see that move when his mouth lets it go, then coming back again with his other hand twisting the other nipple.

You tug your hand in his hair, making a mess on it, pushing his head closer to you.

"Ohhh Laing I'm so close ah fuck"

You starts grinding your hips harder on his lap, feeling the  
hard bulge between his thighs.

Laing keeps sucking and fitting as much as he can in his mouth to suck. Then he swaps to the right one, holding both between his thumb and index finger. Shivers become more fast and continuous, as he assaults your tit, sucking even harder, while pulling and grasping hard the other one, again and again. You moan with each suck, sending spikes of pleasure to your core, till it is all too much, the sensation is to strong, it feels like it's gonna kill you or knock you down, you come, holding his head tight to your tit, his sucks deeper and hard, your thighs closing and your whole body collapsing over his, in a loud high pitched moan.

You let your arms loose around his head, he moves his face next to yours, over your shoulder, still panting.

You stand on his laps, feeling the orgasm being washed off. You look down to see your breasts swollen, the nipples red, tender and sore, a feeling of pleasure and pain mixed together.

And also to find out that he enjoyed all of this just as much as you, with a wet stain on his pants.

You looked over his hair and laughed.

"You look so good with your messed up and cummed pants hahah"

Laing closes his eyes with a smile brushing his hands to organize his hair.

"Yeah... Whoa I have never done something like this before...

"But you wanted!"

"Of course I wanted, I just wasn't expecting to be this fucking good"

"Well, I think I can say the same"

"You have the most delicious tits I have ever touched"

"Ahh aw Robert, that's nice but let's leave the second round for later, we are gonna be late for lunch... I- I mean, do you wanna go out with me for lunch now??"

"Yes! I'm starving, wherever you are going to"

You laugh in disgrace.

"Yeah, but not with these dirty pants"

"At least I think I cured you" Laing says in a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, my condition of intense hornyness over you"


End file.
